How Sasuke learned to love again
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Sasuke has returned and been given multiple punishments. Sakura will always be there for him no matter what. She helps him learn what it's like to love and be happy. There will be bumps along the way, but can Sasuke over come them? Will Sakura finally give up?
1. Trail

I was walking to my clinical and all I could think about was Sasuke. We had been through a lot in the past few years. I was finishing up all of my medical training and learning new techniques. I have been away from him and the village for six weeks. Lady Tsunade sent me and I was very unwilling. Sasuke and I haven't been apart since he returned home and went in front of the council for his crimes.

Flashback

_It honestly felt like the world had stopped spinning. Naruto and I were in the back away from the stage so we could hide our anger. Sasuke may have left us, but he did all of the nations a favor by killing Orochimaru, Kabuto, and most of the Akatsuki. Lady Tsuande and the council began to speak._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you are being charged for abandoning Konoha. You are classified as an S-Ranked criminal."_

_I looked down at the ground. Normally in these circumstances the offender would be put to death and I wouldn't feel upset or angry. This is a completely different situation though. Sasuke is my teammate, my friend, the man I was and still am in love with. I couldn't help the tears that fell._

"_As a council and as a village we believe our decision is fair and just. Normally we would execute you without hesitation, but since you have eliminated most of the threats for the village this is not an option. You will be sentenced to six months of house arrest, low rank missions until we see you have earned higher ranking ones, you will categorized as a genin until we decide otherwise. You will also be on probation for two years."_

_I started to ball my eyes out. I was happy, overjoyed, hurt, and angry. I wanted Team 7 back and I wanted Sasuke as mine. _

"_This trail is finished. Everyone is free to go."_

_I don't know what came over me, but I ran with all of my strength to the stage. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and he did the same in return. My 5' 3" frame disappeared in his 6' 2" frame. I buried my head in his chest and cried. The best part was he didn't push me away. _

"_Sakura….."_

_I looked up at him and he was also crying. I couldn't believe this it was so different._

"_I owe you an apology. I owe you everything. Can we restart? Let me fix everything."_

"_You can try, but it wont be easy."_

_We didn't talk anymore, we just held each other._

End Flashback

It's been six months since the trail. He was released from house arrest when I left for the clinical training. He has been living with me and it was a rough change. Sasuke was frustrated with everyone and everything for the first month. We started having parties and that's when he started to open up. Tomorrow morning I get to go back home and I was overjoyed. I missed everyone so much.

The class flew by so quickly and I ran back to my room. I packed all of my scrolls and clothes. I sprawled out on the bed and called Sasuke on my phone.

"_Hello."_

"Hi Sasuke."

"_Sakura, how are you?"_

"I'm okay. I just miss you."

"_You'll be home tomorrow. I miss you too. It's been just me and dobe. It's not the same without you."_

"Sasuke stop, you'll make me cry. I have to go to bed here soon. I plan on being home in the late afternoon."

"_Good. Well good night Sakura. Sleep well and be safe."_

"Good night Sasuke."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

The call ended and I was ready to be home. I have only told him that I love him twice since we have been dating. I didn't want to force him to say something he didn't know for sure yet. I could wait forever.

I turned off my light and rested my head on the pillow. I had to settle my excitement and focus on getting home.


	2. New jutsu, new danger

My legs were getting sore from running all morning. I was about 10 miles from Konoha and I didn't want to stop. I wanted to just run up to Sasuke and hug him. It's been a crazy and stressful six weeks. Naruto and Sasuke have probably sparred everyday and probably broken every bone in their bodies. I looked down and there was a river shining from the sun. It reminded me of a trip Sasuke and I went on.

Flashback

_Sasuke had gotten a free weekend for good behavior. We rented a cabin in the woods by a small river and lake. It was peaceful and relaxing. I had hoped that Sasuke could relax and channel some of his anger out while we were here. He has been struggling lately and it killed me to see him hurt. _

"_Sasuke, there is another reason why we came here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm going to help you release some of the anger and hate. It wont be easy and it wont be fun."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Well first we are going to spar to get your heart rate up and then I will use a mind bending jutsu I learned from Ino. I will hurt and it will bring up back memories."_

"_Why do we need to bring my heart rate up?"_

"_You are going to have to learn to relax while I am preforming the jutsu."_

_He just nodded his head and he followed me. I took my stance and it was on. He was quicker than I remembered. I barely missed his first attack. I dodged it and tried to aim for his side, but he moved out of the way. I saw him making the hand signs for a shadow clone. I was on high alert after that. Two Sasuke's were never a good thing. I dodged both and I thought I was in the clear until someone grabbed me from behind. It was over. I didn't realize he had made another clone._

"_Good spar. Now lets go by the lake to relax."_

_I sat by the edge facing the water and Sasuke sat across from me. _

"_Give me your hands."_

_He did as he was told. I grabbed his hands and started the jutsu. _

_There was so much darkness. I found Sasuke. He was younger, back in our genin years. He was hanging his head down and looked like he was crying. I can tell this was right after the massacre. I walked up to the young Sasuke and rubbed his back._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm a friend. You will meet me in a few years. Why are you crying?"_

"_My brother killed my whole family. I have no one. I'm scared and angry. I don't know how to make myself smile."_

"_Do you want to take a walk with me?"_

"_Sure."_

_He stood up and grabbed my hand. Here was this little child who couldn't figure out why everything and everyone he ever knew was gone. I had to help him._

"_Sasuke, do you want to tell me how you are feeling?"_

"_I can't explain it. Why would Itachi kill our family? I thought he loved us? Why?!"_

"_Sasuke, look at me. You are young now, but when you grow up you will figure everything out. Itachi loves you more than anything in this entire world. You are just too young to understand. He was protecting you from something evil."_

_Young Sasuke whipped his eyes and nose. He smiled slightly._

"_You are a good friend. Thank you."_

_I released the jutsu. Sasuke just looked at me._

"_Thank you Sakura.."_

_He leaned over and grabbed my whole body. This was only one step of the process. The mind can only be mended so much at a time. I hope his younger self would be slightly less confused. He kissed the top of my head and we both just smiled._

End Flashback

Before I knew it I saw the gates of the village. Sasuke and Naruto were standing there waiting on me. I smiled and ran harder than ever. I ran up to Sasuke and jumped in his arms. I kissed him so hard that my lips hurt.

"Uh, Sakura could you wait till you two got home?"

"Naruto, shut up. I've been gone for six weeks! I missed him and you."

"Really?! You really missed me Sakura?"

"Duh, you're my best friend."

Naruto grabbed me and gave me a huge hug. It felt great to be home and back with the people I love. I grabbed Sasuke's hand as we walked to the Hokage's office. I had to report in. I was just in bliss thinking about being home. As we reached the tower I got a bad feeling about something. I walked up the stairs still holding his hand. I opened the door to see Lady Tsunade, Ino, and Kakashi.

"Sakura, welcome back. Please have a seat. Kakashi please step outside with Sasuke."

I gave her a weird look and the two men left. I looked at Ino and back to Tsuande.

"What's going on?"

"Well Sakura, remember the jutsu I taught you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

I looked at Tsunade who looked concerned. She opened her mouth and closed it. Then she decided to speak.

"It has been helping Sasuke tremendously. He seems to get better and better each time. There is only one down side to this jutsu. It causes him to lose the ability to control his sharingan. It's not permanent, but it does seem to hurt him. The next time you do preform the jutsu we will bring a medical team to observe him afterwards."

"So instead of helping him, I'm actually hurting him?"

"No, not at all. He just seems to lose control for an hour or so. We just don't want it to get worse."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Forehead, I am going to need you to go home and get ready though. We are celebrating your homecoming by going to a new club that opened while you were gone. Everyone is going to be there. We rented it out for the night."

"Ugh, fine. What time?"

"8 pm"

I nodded my head and walked out the office. Sasuke was gone, but Kakashi was outside.

"He went home to get something ready for you."

I gave him a weird look and continued outside. I was still processing what just happened. I was helping and hurting him. How can I fix it? I just want him to be happy and enjoy life with everyone. As I walked home villagers were watching me. They haven't seen me in a while and I guess were surprised to see me back home. I reach my house and I smile. I open the door and Sasuke is holding a bouquet of roses and a small white box.

"Welcome Sakura. I have a few presents for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Open it."

He hands me the box and I am speechless when I open it. I was a necklace that had the Uchiha symbol made of diamonds and rubies, and the Haruno symbol made of diamonds. It was beautiful and expensive.

"Thank you Sasuke. It's beautiful. It must've cost a fortune."

"Not really. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I'll wear it tonight. How is the place?"

"I went once. It's okay, hopefully it will be fun."

I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. We have showered together before, but we haven't had sex yet. I think we want to wait till Sasuke gets slightly better. I turn the shower on and I peel myself out of the damp clothes. Sasuke undresses himself and we both step in the warm, steamy water. It felt great to be back home where I belonged. We washed quickly because we both had to get ready. My hair was down to my waist again and it was so hard to keep up with. Sasuke couldn't care less how long it was. We stepped out of the shower and started to get ready.


	3. Party!

Sasuke's POV

Sakura is the definition of beauty. She has been helping me realize that anger and hate doesn't control you. She has gotten stronger, tone legs, small waist, large bust like the hokage, plump butt. Not just her physical appearance makes her beautiful. Sakura has the kindest and most accepting heart in the world. When everyone else gave up on me she didn't. This jutsu she has been using on me has helped tremendously, but it also hurts. My sharingan wasn't under my control and it was terrible. I could seriously hurt someone with it. It was a dangerous weapon.

I'm sitting here watching her curl her pink locks and I can't help but think of the day when I came back home. I never wanted to hurt her again.

Flashback

_I was in the hospital. That's all I knew right now. I heard the machines beeping and I felt someone walking around the room. I opened my eyes and I saw pink._

'_Pink…wait…'_

_It was Sakura. She looked tired and sad. I couldn't move my body. It hurt way too much._

"_Good morning Sasuke. I'm just checking your vitals."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You returned a week ago. You had a dozen broken bones, torn muscles and ligaments, cuts, scraps, and a concusion. After 18 hours of surgery we fixed you up. You've been in a coma for almost a week."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_You're too weak Sasuke. Stop talking. We can talk later."_

"_No, I owe you an explanation."_

"_Stop."_

_She slammed my chart on the table. She almost started crying. I couldn't stand it. I know I act all tough and emotionless. The truth is, I have cared for Sakura since the chunin exams. She stands up for what she loves. All she did was protect me and Naruto from everything. I could almost say that I love her. _

"_I can't believe you came back! After everything you did to me. You tried to kill me! You wanted to kill Naruto and destroy the village! I should hate you, but somehow I just can't! I can't because I still love you after everything you have done and put me through."_

_She stormed out of the room and I was left to my thoughts._

End Flashback

I just watched her get ready while I got myself dressed. I was going to make everything up to her. I am going to love her one day. After she fixes what's left of me.

Sakura POV

I continued to curl my hair as Sasuke watched me. He normally did this while I got ready. If I had any ability it would be to read minds. Sasuke was full of secrets and thoughts that I wanted to know. I finished my hair and put some on some eye shadow, mascara, and red lip stick. I walked out to the closet to pick something out. Sasuke was wearing a red dress shirt with a black undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. I decided on a black cocktail dress. It clung to my body. It was strapless and ended mid thigh. I grabbed a pair of red heels and a red clutch. I looked in the mirror and did a few spins.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing. You are forgetting something though."

"What is that?"

He walked up behind me and placed my necklace on me. It completed the outfit. I was ready to go. Sasuke and I walked outside and he showed me the way to the club. Honestly I didn't really like to party at a club because I get drunker than Lady Tsunade. It is a bad habbit, but it got me through the pain for years. We stop at a building with the word 'Leaf' in bright green lights. I guess we were here. I walk in and the music was blasting and everyone was crowded around the door waiting on me.

"Welcome home Sakura!"

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. I smiled at everyone. People started to wander off to dance or to get a drink. I walked over to a booth where Ino and Shikamaru were.

"Glad you're home Sakura! Shopping wasn't the same without you."

"I missed you too Ino."

Ino had ordered vodka shots. We all took one and Naruto walked up with Hinata. Now the group was complete. We ordered another round and before I knew it, we each had 10 down. I was feeling on top of the world. I grabbed Ino and Hinata's hands and we went to the dance floor.

Sasuke POV

Sakura really could hold her liquor for a while so I wasn't too worried about her. Naruto and Shikamaru were watching the girls. All three of them had moves, but Sakura was the best. I looked at Naruto who was smiling like and idiot.

"Why are you smiling dobe?"

"I saw Sakura's necklace. How long have y'all been together now?"

"Six months. It's been great honestly. I can't wait for six more."

"I bet you fuck like rabbits!"

"Naruto shut up! We haven't done that yet."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked at me like I was a possessed monster. Naruto started laughing and Shikamaru started talking.

"I believe you. But let me tell you something. Ino says Sakura is waiting for you to tell her that you love her. She wants you to confess and fuck her."

"Well I do love her, I'm just not ready yet. Just a little more hate to get out first."

"It's all good. Just don't forget that she has waited on you since she was 6. Now she's 21. Just saying."

I stopped talking and went back to watching my girlfriend. She was an amazing person and I loved her. I just wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Sakura POV

I was moving my body with the beat of the music. I could feel the alcohol rushing through me. All I wanted to do was dance and maybe make out with Sasuke. I felt someone grab my hips and I turn around to see Sasuke himself standing behind me. I turned back around and when back to what I was doing. I let the music take my body over. It felt amazing. We were in sync with each other. When the music stopped, the lights came back on. Some was speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight was a great celebration. But all good things must come to an end. Everyone please have a great and safe night. Come and see us again."

Sasuke helps me walk back to the booth to get my clutch. It was 4 am. We have been here for six hours! I hugged everyone bye and the guys were carrying the girls back. I took my heels off and carried them in one hand.

"Did you have a good time Sasuke-kun? I had an amazing time."

"I had fun. It's bed time though."

He picked me up and I laid my head on his chest. The next thing I knew, we were home. I felt him pull my dress off and put a shirt on me. Sasuke laid next to me and I cuddled to him.

"I love you Sasuke. So much."

"Good night blossom."

Before I could argue I saw darkness.


	4. Night Rounds

The light shined through the window and I covered my eyes. My head was killing me. I rolled over and Sasuke wasn't there. I slowly sat up and fought the urge to vomit.

'God I hate hangovers. I will never drink that much again.'

I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting at the table eating a tomato. He smirked at me knowing I was hurting.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me with a boulder. Last night was fun, but this morning is hell."

I sat next to him and I put my face in my hands. I had to work at the hospital tonight and I don't know how I will make it through. He got up from the table and opened the fridge and walked back. I looked up and he had a bottle of orange juice and an apple.

"You need to rehydrate and eat light. Do you want to take a bath?"

I nodded my head. He kissed the top of my head and walked off. The one bad thing about my medical training is that I can't fix a hangover. There is no injury or damage. I drank my juice and ate part of my apple. I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom. As soon as I made it to the toilet, everything came back up. Sasuke ran in and held my hair out of my face. When I was finished I flushed the toilet.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"No problem. Come take your bath. You have a few hours to relax before work."

I did as I was told. I took off my t-shirt and underwear. The water was warm and inviting. I smelled my cherry blossom bath salts.

'Wow. He knows exactly how I like my bath.'

Sasuke left while I was in the water. I started to feel better the longer I was in the water. I need to go to the store and I wanted to go buy new clothes since it's about to be fall. Ino probably feels even worse than I do. Normally after 2 drinks she is trashed, she was such a lightweight.

"Hey Sasuke, can you please bring me my phone?"

"Sure, hold on a sec."

He walked in holding my phone. He was only wearing his boxers. My inner goddess went crazy. I have wanted him for years, but I had to help him more before I gave him everything.

"Here you go. You feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I clicked on Ino's name and the phone began to ring.

"_Hello."_

"You sound like crap Ino."

"_Thanks forehead. What's up?"_

"When do you work next?"

"_I work the front desk tonight. You?"_

"I have night rounds. I want a shopping day here soon. We can plan it tonight."

"_Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tonight. Bye."_

"Bye."

I sat my phone on the floor and decided to wash my hair. I felt the hair spray come out and my hair was soft again. I stood up and let the tub drain. My towel was sitting beside the tub. I dried off and went to the bedroom. Sasuke was watching TV and eating a snack. My house was a mess.

"Tonight is my last shift for a week. We need to clean the house, do some yard work, and get all of our laundry done."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes. He kept the house mainly clean while I was gone. I just wanted to clean the upstairs part and get the spare rooms together. Sasuke used to stay in the big spare room until we started dating. He said sleeping next to me helped ease the pain. I wasn't going to argue because I sleep amazing with him beside me. I grabbed a matching white bra and thong set. I picked out a pair of black dress pants and a teal tank top. The whole skirt and shirt thing got really old. A new wardrobe was needed. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair. I braided my hair in a French braid.

"Sasuke, I'm going to head to the hospital. I need to do some research before I start my shift. I have no idea who any of these patients are."

"Be careful."

He pulled me into a kiss and my whole body relaxed. My head still hurt but it wasn't that bad anymore. We broke apart and I smiled. My inner self always went nuts when we kissed. We didn't talk much anymore but she has been showing up a lot lately. I walk out of the house and she made herself known.

'**Well we finally have him. When are we going to HAVE him wink wink.'**

'He still needs a lot of help. It's not all about sex.'

'**I know that, but I can see the want in his eyes. I also see something else.'**

'What would that be?'

'**It reminds me of me. I think he has an inner too. I can't be too sure though. The next time you use that mind jutsu, take me with you.'**

'That may be too dangerous. You know what Lady Tsuande said.'

'**Yeah, but hear me out. You have helped his younger self. Next is his teenager self. That is going to be difficult. Us inners are you and if he has one his inner can help us.'**

'That may work. We are here. We can talk more later.'

She went back to into hiding. I walked into the hospital and Hinata was sitting at the desk. She looked amazing. There was a certain glow that she had.

"Good evening Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I have a lot to catch up on before I start my rounds."

"Yes there is. I put all of the files on your desk. Tsunade said to not over do it tonight. Ino will be here in about 2 hours."

"Thank you. If anyone asks for me just call me."

"Will do."

I walked down the hallway to my office. My desk was stacked with papers and files. Being the head medic had its benefits and downsides. I had about six weeks of paperwork and files to do in one night. I sat down and dialed the front desk on my phone.

"_Yes Sakura."_

"Will you bring me some coffee? I am going to need a lot."

"_Sure."_

After a few hours all of the paperwork was done and I had read all of the files. I looked at the clock and it said 7:30. I had been sitting in my chair for 3 hours. A knock on the door scared me.

"Come in."

Ino opened the door and held a few files in her hand.

"Here are the patients that just came in. None of them are life threating. Some have a cold and there are a few with broken bones. I have them all settled in and checked in."

"Thanks Ino. I'll do my rounds then I'll come see you at the desk."

"Sounds good."

She walked out of the door and I put in my white coat. My first stop was a 13 year old boy. He had a training incident and was put in the hospital for his injuries. He stayed asleep while I wrote down his vitals. He would be able to go home tomorrow. The next one was a 75 year old woman who was sick with neumonia. She wasn't getting any better and I hated it. The fluid in her lungs was too great. She probably wouldn't make it another week.

After finishing all 15 of my patients, I went to the front desk. I sat all of the files down on the desk.

"Well that was quick Sakura. So when do you want to go shopping?"

"Well I was thinking Friday. That gives me tomorrow and Thursday to clean my house."

"Sounds like a plan. I was thinking we could have a small cook out this weekend. Next week the new genin are going to be assigned to jonin. Most of rookie nine will have their own squads."

"That sounds great. We can do it at my house. I can get the pool cleaned out and everything set. I have enough bedrooms and couches for everyone."

"Awesome. Oh yeah Sasuke is in your office. He doesn't look too good."

I turned and ran to my office. Why wouldn't she say that first? I swear some days she can be a complete moron. I stormed into my office and Sasuke was lying on the couch.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I need you to do the jutsu again. I started having nightmares."

"I'll have to call Tsuande. She is going to monitor it."

"Just hurry."

I dialed my phone in a hurry.

"_This better be good Sakura."_

"Sasuke wants the jutsu again."

"_The team and I will be there in 5 minutes."_

The phone call ended. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to an operating room. I had to get him to relax. His heart rate was already high from almost having a panic attack. I closed all of the blinds and found some candles to light. I had him sit on the table and made him start breathing. Tsunade and a medical team walked in once he was on the table.

"Sakura you may begin."

I grabbed Sasuke's hands and began the jutsu.

_It was cold and dark. My inner was standing beside me since she wanted to tag along._

"_**Alright, let's get this over with. I don't like the feel of this place."**_

"_This was the toughest time in his life. This is when he had to decide which path to take. Darkness consumed him."_

"_**Well let's find his inner and get to work. We only get so much time."**_

_For once she was right. I maybe get 20 minutes to move around in his mind. I had to find his inner and find the teenage Sasuke. I couldn't let my inner leave my side. I saw something up ahead. It looked like a bench with someone sitting on it. It looked like Sasuke from today. We walked up to him and he began to speak._

"_**I am Sasuke's inner being. I help him just like yours does Sakura. He wont listen to me though. Even today he wont listen. There is so much anger he needs to release."**_

"_That's why we are here. I love him and you know that. I can't lose him."_

"_**I know where the teenager me is. This way."**_

_We walked down the dark hallway. I saw the academy on the left and the main road on the right. He went down the road and I saw Sasuke underneath the light. It was the night he left me. I held myself together. _

"_Sasuke, do you know who I am?"_

"_Sakura. Why are you here? Want to confess your undying love for me yet again?"_

"_No I'm here to help you. There is so much darkness within you. I am trying to make you see happiness and love again."_

"_I will NEVER love again and I will NEVER love you. Love is a waste of time."_

"_You can't honestly believe that. Your friends love you, your family loved you, and Itachi loves you."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"_

"_Sasuke calm down and listen to me."_

"_NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE FEELS. HE IS DEAD TO ME AND I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY."_

"_Sasuke in the future you do kill Itachi, but it was all in vain. You don't realize what actually happened."_

"_**Let me talk to him. I need him to listen to me too."**_

"_Okay."_

"_**Sasuke she speaks the truth. Itachi was ordered to kill the clan. He left you alive because he loves you. I know what you feel right now, but it will pass. This woman next to me brings you back to the real world."**_

"_How does she do that? All she wants is to me is a fan girl."_

"_**Think that if you want to, but please listen to me. Itachi was the good guy. The anger and hate you feel, you need to let it out. You need to be happy."**_

"_That will be hard, but if what you say is true then I will try."_

The next thing I knew the jutsu was broken. It was an exhausting jutsu to say the least. My chakra was almost gone when I was finished. Sasuke was just sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Better?"

"Much better."

Tsunade and the medical team watched Sasuke while I got something to drink. He had activated his sharingan and it wasn't affected this time. I was glad to hear that. I pulled open the curtain and blew out the candles. The hokage and the team left, leaving us two alone.

"Sakura I'm going to go home and do some chores."

"Okay. I'll be home around 5. That's when the next doctor comes in. "

He walked over and gave me a kiss. I hugged him and he left the room. It was an eventful night. I was ready for a week off and I wanted to cuddle with Sasuke. I walked back to my office to review anything I missed.

My head popped up off of the desk when I heard a knock on the door. Ino opened the door to see me whipping the drool off of my face.

"Shift change. We can go home now. I'll see you Friday."

"Thank you."

I got up and turned my lamp off and hung my coat up on the rack. I walked out of the office and walked back to the house. I was ready to get naked and sleep. I unlocked the door and went straight to my room. Sasuke was asleep in the bed. I got changed into my pjs and crawled in bed to get a few hours of sleep.


	5. Cleaning and Shopping

Sasuke and I have gotten a lot done around the house the past couple of days. I'm actually getting ready to go shopping with Ino now. Sasuke has been sleeping in late, but I also know he's been getting up in the middle of the night. I didn't ask questions because I didn't want to push my luck. I just pulled my hair up in a ponytail to get it out of my face. I'm wearing peach colored shorts and a white tank top. It's almost the end of August so I am going to need fall and winter clothes. My phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"_Let's go forehead."_

The phone call went dead. She couldn't knock on the front door? I walk to the bed and give Sasuke a quick kiss and leave. Ino was waiting at the door.

"Ino, why couldn't you knock?"

"I know Sasuke was still asleep. I felt his chakra. I didn't want to wake the sleeping bear."

"That's true. So I was thinking about something crazy."

"When aren't you?"

"Shut up pig. I'm being serious. You know Sasuke and I haven't done anything besides kiss right?"

"WHAT? I thought you guys were fucking like rabbits! You need to get laid."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I know that's what I was thinking. I've always waited for it to be Sasuke for my first. I just need to be sure that he's better and that he actually has feelings for me."

"Are you nuts Sakura? He is in love with you, and I mean IN love."

"Why can't he show that then?"

"He has a problem showing emotions and you of all people know that. Just give him time. At least he is no longer a human ice cube."

I just nodded my head. We have been walking this whole time and no one seemed to be out and about today. I guess all of the kids were studying and practicing for their final exams. I remember my genin days. How times have changed since then. We arrive at the clothing store and we are ready to go. I have saved a lot of money over the years, so splurging doesn't affect my bank. We are buying for about 6 months or more worth of clothes. Ino started to walk towards the pants. She was grabbing anything and everything. I walked off so she could clear the store. I found a few pairs of black skinny jeans, dark blue, and a few pairs of yoga pants. The leggings caught my eyes so I got 2 black, 2 grey, red, dark green, and white ones. I went and grabbed a basket to throw everything in. I walked over to the sweaters and just grabbed all of the ones I liked. Infinity scarfs, jackets, boots, and I thought about new years. I needed a new cocktail dress. I was searching but no luck. Ino had eight baskets full while I only had four. There it was hidden in the racks. It was a ruby red dress with crystal beading. I snatched it off the rack before anyone else could steal it. The cashier knew us and knew how we shopped. I paid $1,200 for all of my clothes and Ino paid almost $3,000 for hers.

"That was awesome. So many clothes and such little time."

"I know Ino. Let's get the shadow clones to take this stuff home."

We made a shadow clone and told them what to do. Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me down the street. There were only a few shops down this way and I knew exactly where she was taking me. I was mortified. I had never bought anything like this before.

"Ino, why are you taking me to the lingerie store?"

"We are going to get you a few things. You need to blow Uchiha off his feet."

"I guess."

God I felt like Hinata right now. My cheeks were hot and I felt nervous. It was just clothes no big deal right? Nope to me it was like getting publicly humiliated. We walk in and all I see is lace, thongs, corsets, bras, shoes, stockings, and sex toys. I didn't know how to react. I wanted Sasuke, but did I really need to wear this.

"We are going to get you a corset for everyday of the week, a few teddies, some night gowns, thongs and bras. Oh and maybe some heels. Let's get started!"

She grabbed my arm again and before I knew it I was being thrown a million different things to take home. I have 10 different corsets, 8 teddies, 15 new matching sets, and 6 new heels. This was ridiculous. I was never going to wear this stuff ever. We rung everything up and it was $2,500. I would've rather had more regular clothes. I hung my head in shame as we walked back to my house.

"So Sakura, we need to make a plan. How are we going to get Sasuke in your pants?"

"Ino, I'm not rushing it at all. It will happen when he feels normal again."

"I understand you love him, but we have all been through things that have changed us. You aren't the same anymore either. You may try to convince yourself, but you aren't."

"I know I'm not and I'm glad about that. I have grown and matured."

"Yes, and you have physically grown too. Men worship the ground you walk on. Sasuke is lucky to have you."

"Sure."

"You should believe me. Now let's go show Sasuke your new clothes."

She started running towards my house. I'll kill her if she shows him. I tried to keep up, but she beat me. Sasuke was sitting in the living room and Ino gave him the bags.

"Here Uchiha look at these. I made Sakura buy them so I wanna know if you like them."

"Please Sasuke don't look in the bag."

He looked down and his face turned fifty shades of red. He closed the bag, got up, and went to the bathroom. Ino was so going to die after that.

"Don't say I didn't help. I'll be here early tomorrow to help you get ready for the cook out."

She came and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and I just wanted to punch her lights out. I walked down the hall and he was still in there. I ran back to the living room to grab all of my stuff and I threw it in the closet. He will never see it again. Well things went from fun to awkward really quick. I laid back and I passed out before I could confront Sasuke.

I woke up a few hours later to the shower running. The clock said it was 7:30. I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach was going crazy. Never in my life have I been too embarrassed to go get something to eat. Yes I wanted to make love with Sasuke, but I have to make sure he loves me first. Moving quietly, I went to the kitchen to get some dumplings. I sat on the kitchen counter and stuffed my face. There were still a few things that needed to be done before the cook out. With so many things going on this summer I haven't gotten to use the pool. Hopefully my bikini still fit.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah just hungry."

"So about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have run away. I know you want to wait."

"Sasuke I only want to wait till you are ready. I just want to make sure you love me before we do anything."

"Give me time."

"I am."

He walked over and gave me a hug. I loved being in his embrace. He pulled away and walked towards the stairs. The last time Sasuke was up there was when he had a bad dream. That dream scared him so bad that he couldn't sleep for two days. Why would he go back up there?

Sasuke POV

Sakura is going to drive me nuts. She is beautiful and smart, strong and fragile all at once. I know that she can protect herself in most situations, but I want to be her protector. No matter what I had to do, I will change for her.

'**Yeah you better. You owe her your life.'**

'I know so shut up. I don't like the fact that Sakura woke you back up. You only damaged things back then.'

'**We both owe her. She has loved you forever. I know you love her, but you need to show her before she eventually gives up on us.'**

'Hn. You make everything so bleak and depressing. Cheer up. I'm trying to.'

'**The day I truly am happy is when you are at peace. I am you idiot. I feel every emotion you feel. You need to meditate and repel all of the negative and evil from your soul.'**

'Easier said than done. I have always thought that I was evil. Sakura makes me feel alive and love.'

'**Then show her you dumbass. I'm sick of waiting on you. If I could tell her myself I would.'**

I ignored him after that. After all the years of pain and suffering she still loves me with all of her heart. I do want to be with her in everyway, but I can't express my emotions. It's just not my style. I can barely bring myself to think of the idea of love. It was overpowering. I sat on the floor of my old room and meditated. For Sakura, I will change.

After meditating I headed back downstairs. I walked to the bedroom and Sakura was soaking in the bathtub. Her soft ivory skin was visible through the warm water. This woman is the death of me. I sat on the edge of the tub and stroked her hair. My frozen heart was thawing out quick. If I didn't know any better I would say that she would be mine soon. No one else could have her. She turned her head to me and she looked tired. Ino can wear anyone out, even me.

"Sakura do you feel ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us."

That hit me like a thousand kunais. I couldn't let her go. If I was doing anything wrong I will fix it.

"Sure. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is great actually. I just want to know what we are exactly."

"We are taking it slow. We are dating Sakura."

"Just making sure. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"It's just a cook out. Nothing big."

"True. I have to get up early to get everything cooked and cleaned."

"Okay. Well I'll be waiting on you in bed."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. The bed was much more comfortable than the tub. I took off my pants and shirt. Sakura walked out in a towel and my mouth dropped. No matter how many times I saw her naked she would always affect me. She threw on a pair of my boxers and a shirt. The bed moved as she crawled towards me. I grabbed her and cuddled with her. After about 10 minutes she was out. I got out of bed carefully and went to the kitchen. After being on my own for years I learned how to cook. Sakura wanted to make fruit salad, veggie trays, hamburgers, hotdogs, cupcakes, and some weird dessert. I cut up all of the fruit and let them soak in sugar, washed the veggies and plated them, and cleaned up the kitchen. Then I picked up the living room and folded all of the laundry. These corsets and teddies were so revealing. It was about midnight when I was finished with everything. The bed was calling my name. Sakura was curled up near my side subconsciously waiting on me. I was more than happy to sleep next to her.

Sakura POV

My mind was still waking up when I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see that Sasuke had done half of the food. All that was left was the cupcakes and the cookie pie. It didn't take me long to finish everything else. The burgers and hotdogs don't have to be cooked till people get here. Ino was coming over in two hours to help me set up and get the pool finished. I haven't swum all summer and this would be the last time I would be able to. It's so weird that everyone is about to get squads. Just a few years ago that was us. Sasuke and I wont be assigned squads because he is on probation and I'm the head medic. I could have a squad if I would like but not now. I walked out back and it wasn't too bad. I needed to get some leaves out and make sure that all of the floats were clean. The grill was covered and the patio table was dirty. Little things to do that shouldn't take too long.

I was finished washing the table and cleaning the pool when Ino showed up. She was wearing short purple shorts and a white crop top. She always showed everything off.

"What left do we have to do Sakura?"

"The chairs need to be cleaned, the pool floats need to be aired up, we could bring out the stereo for music, and the grill needs to be turned on."

She nodded and started cleaning the chairs. I went to the storage box where the floats were and started to blow them up. Today will be the last day for a while that we all get to hangout. Ino was humming and bouncing her head along to the beat. When I was finished with the floats Ino was finishing the chairs. Everything was almost finished and Sasuke was still asleep. He must have stayed up really late.

"Hey Sakura, do you want me to bring the food and stuff out here?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to check on Sasuke."

We both went back inside and it was much cooler. I walked to the bedroom and Sasuke was lying in bed reading a scroll. When he saw me the scroll vanished.

"Is everything okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah everything is fine. When are they getting here?"

"In about 30 minutes. I was coming to check on you and to change."

"I was just relaxing. Go change, I'll help Ino with whatever is left."

He got out of bed and gave me a kiss. It was so soft and innocent. I melted to him, but I was also worried about what was on the scroll. He walked out of the room and I went to my dresser. I picked out a dark blue bikini, white shorts, and a dark blue crop top to match. I saw that Sasuke had on his red swim trunks so we would kind of match. I slipped on some shoes and went back outside. Ino had decorated the table and found more chairs in the storage room upstairs. Sasuke grabbed the stereo and the grill was on. I really wanted to relax in the pool but I couldn't just yet. The side gate opened and it was party time.


	6. The end, The beginning

The whole gang is here. Naruto and Hinata were cuddling in a chair, TenTen and Neji were swimming after each other, Ino was laying on Shika's lap, the rest of the guys were eating and drinking. Sasuke was in a daze and it worried me that he would have an episode. The sun was just about to set so I turned the heat on in the pool. I decided not to drink since I got messed up last time. Everyone was enjoying themselves and it felt great. For some weird reason I didn't feel relaxed. I brushed off the feeling and focused on everyone else. Normally after we have a party like this we watch a movie upstairs in the extra room.

"Hey guys, do we want to watch a movie? One last time?"

Everyone's faces saddened a little. It was sinking in that soon we would all be separated. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Yeah. We can all rinse off and change."

Everyone started to get out and went to the two extra bathrooms. I cleaned up the trash while they were changing. Sasuke stayed to help me.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine. Just sad is all."

"Why?"

"This won't happen much anymore. Everyone gets a team, you get missions, and I get to work in the hospital. It is going to be terrible."

"At least you get to see me."

"That's true."

He hugged me and we went to change as well. I peeled off my wet bikini, threw on some sweats and one of Sasuke's shirts. I pulled my hair into a wet, messy bun. We held hands as we walked upstairs. Everyone was situated and ready to go.

"So what do we want to watch?"

"Something scary!"

"Comedy."

"Anything but a chick flick."

I figured something scary would be better since all of them would make it into a comedy anyways. I picked out Evil Dead. It's gross, creepy, and sickening. I sat next to Sasuke and Naruto. Once the movie started, the girls started to freak out. Yes we are ninja, but something things still scare us. Hinata had her eyes covered, TenTen was talking about what weapons she would use, Ino was barely conscious, and I was more focused on watching them than the movie. I don't know what was wrong with me. It really hadn't bothered me until today.

Once the movie was finished, the guys started talking about how faked it all looked. They compared it to actual combat bodies. The fact that something supernatural did that scared me more than anything. I looked at the clock and it was about 11:30. Tomorrow was a big day.

"Thanks everyone for coming over. Good luck tomorrow. Hopefully you all get great genin."

Ino got up and hugged me. Everyone's smiles faded and replaced with frowns. They all know what our lives are going to be like from now on. Everyone hugged each other and they all left. Sasuke had disappeared to the bedroom without me noticing until they were all gone. I needed to figure out what was on that damn scroll. It was something important and secret. I went to the bedroom and he was packing his mission pack.

"What is going on Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I have a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"One that only I am qualified for. It will be a long mission too."

"How long?"

"About 3 months?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! First she says no missions, then low rank, now you are leaving me again. You told me that you were going to be here for me."

"I know Sakura, but I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. It sucks I get it. I have to go though."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I locked it to make sure he wouldn't get in. He isn't ready for missions like this yet. He hasn't healed mentally yet. I started the shower and tore my clothes off. The water burned my skin but I didn't care. I sat on the floor and started crying. It's always something; my friends and I can't catch a break. My chest hurt from sobbing. It's times like this I wish that Sasuke was still gone and I didn't care anymore.

'**Stop crying, you know everything is going to work out.'**

'How? I may get to see Naruto and Ino every once in awhile, but Sasuke is leaving us for 3 months.'

'**It's a good thing that she is sending him on this mission. It means she trusts him again.'**

'Does that mean when he gets back he will return to the Uchiha compound?'

'**I have no idea, but if he does you better be ready to help him. You know he will have an episode.'**

'I know. So what do I do?'

'**You need to go show Sasuke that you are okay with everything.'**

'How exactly do I do that?'

'**How do you think? Jump him. Love him.'**

Was she serious? I mean I have been in love with him since we were kids. Did Sasuke want that? I finished washing myself while I pondered.

Sasuke's POV

(This is right after Sakura slams the bathroom door)

I should've told her sooner. I know that she afraid that I wont come back, but I will. This is an assassination mission and I'm really the only one qualified for the job. The target is an ex Akatsuki member. He left the group when they decieded to go after the tail beasts. I wanted Sakura to know that I love her, but I don't know how to tell her. I needed to do it tonight though since I leave tomorrow. I made a desperate decision.

"_Hello Sasuke. What do you want?"_

"Ino I need your help. I know that it's late, but it's for Sakura."

"_What did you do?"_

"I leave in the morning for a 3 month long mission. I need to show her that I love her."

"_I'll be there in 10. I'll make a clone to distract Sakura."_

"Thank you."

If anyone could help me it would be Ino. She knows Sakura better than anyone. Sakura is a beautiful, kind, outgoing woman and nothing can change that. I put my ear on the door and the shower was still running. I started to clean up the bedroom. All of the dirty laundry got put in the wash, I made the bed, swept the floor, and closed the closet. I heard a knock on the front door and Ino was here. I opened the door and she was holding about 3 dozen roses, a bag of rose petals, candles, and something I couldn't quite tell what it was. She walked into the bedroom and turned off the lights.

"You must've screwed up royally Uchiha. The only reason I'm helping is because of Sakura."

"Yeah yeah I know. So what is your clone going to do?"

"Well when Sakura and I went shopping, I made her buy a bunch of lingera. So you know that this may be your only chance to be with Sakura, and I know that she wants it."

I couldn't answer. I had a lump in my throat. She made her clone that went to pick out something for Sakura.

"You have about 15 minutes before she's out here. You go freshen up in the other bathroom. I'll have my clone come get you. I'm leaving."

Sakura POV

I heard the door open and I saw Ino. What in the world is she doing here? How did she get in? I locked the damn door.

"Ino what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke called me. You need to get out of the shower and come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now come on we have some work to do."

I just did what she said. There is no point in arguing with her. I turned the water off and stepped out into the cold air. She handed me a towel.

"Sakura sit down in the chair."

I did as I was told. This is why we are best friends. Ino started brushing my hair and worked in some mousse and started to scrunch the pink locks. When she was done, she put a nude eye shadow on me and did my lashes.

"Now let me help you lace this up."

I looked at what she was talking about and my face went blood red. She is making me wear a corset.

"Why in the hell am I wearing a corset?"

"Because I said so. Now hush up and let me finish."

It was tight, but it was comfortable. The navy blue looked nice against my pale skin. Nothing was hidden. My butt was hanging out, my breasts were about to pop out, and my entire legs showed.

"Sakura you look amazing. Now put this robe on and go out to your room. I'm gone."

Her shadow clone vanished. I opened up the door and the room was lite with candles. There were rose petals all over the bed and floor, vases of roses around the room, and Sasuke was standing at the end of the bed. He was wearing a shirt and sweat pants. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura looked amazing. Even in her robe she was beautiful. This is my one shot to tell her how I really feel before I leave. I had the necklace I bought her in my hand. I walked up to her and her eyes were shining.

"Hold your hair up."

She did as she was told and I fastened the latch. It looked beautiful in the light. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I could never get enough of this. Her small, soft body against mine, this is where I belonged. She pulled out of the embrace and I looked down at her.

"Sasuke, what is all of this?"

"Sakura I know that you are upset that I am going away. I know that you are hurt. I never want you to be hurt when you are with me."

"I just don't want to be alone. I'm afraid that you won't come back."

"I will always come back. Never forget that. Sakura I have put you through enough throughout the years. I know that I can never make up for my stupidity. I just want you to know a few things."

"What would those be?"

"I never meant it when I said you are annoying. You are the most beautiful, kind, and outgoing woman I have ever known. I love you Sakura Haruno."

"I love you too Sasuke."

I leaned down and kissed her. I felt the tears on her face. I had to prove to her that no matter what I will always love her.

Sakura POV

I never imagined that I would hear those words from him. It melted my heart at the sound of my words. I kissed him harder and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted all of him now. I need him. I ran my hands through his messy hair and he tightened his grip on me. There was no stopping this and I was perfectly fine with it. Sasuke turned and placed me on the bed. He untied the knot on my robe and it fell open. His eyes widened when he saw the corset.

"Sakura you are beautiful."

I blushed and he started to kiss my neck. My skin was on fire. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. My whole body started to feel hot. He started to kiss down to the top of my breasts.

"Sakura you filled out beautifully."

This is embarrassing. He has never said anything like that before. I started to run my hands on his chest and I found the edge of his shirt. I pulled it over his head. His chest and abs had scars from battle. I ran my hands over them and he held in a sound.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, just no one has really touched them before."

I stopped what I was doing and pulled him to me. I rubbed his back and I felt something hard against my inner thigh. I don't think I could blush anymore than I already am. Sasuke pulled me up and took the robe off. The air was cool and much needed. He started to until the ribbon in the back. Once he was done he pulled it away. My breasts were cold as soon as the air hit them.

"Sakura you are amazing."

He leaned his head down and started to play with them. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. It encouraged him to go further. He kissed down to my naval and removed my thong. I was completely naked in front of him. It wasn't a first, but this was. My back arched every time he touched me. I wanted him. I pulled down his pants and boxers. His erection sprung free. I hope it won't hurt too much I wanted to enjoy this.

"Sakura are you sure?"

"Yes Sasuke."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After the kiss, he began to thrust into me. It stung at first and it was intense. I moaned and he took that as the sign to go faster. He kissed my shoulder and bit it every once in a while. This feeling was amazing. I never wanted to let it go. Sasuke groaned and picked up the pace. This was amazing. I was almost on the edge.

"Sasuke"

"I know Sakura"

The last few thrusts finished it off. My whole body tingled and Sasuke's body fell on top of mine. He kissed my check. This night was the best night ever.

"Hold on a second."

He got off of me and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned me up. I curled up to my side of the bed and he was right behind me.

"I promise I will come home."

"You better."

He kissed the top of my head and we both fell asleep.

I heard shuffling and I turned over. Sasuke was getting dressed and packing his weapons. The next few months were going to go by so slow. Sasuke was dressed in his white shirt, the black pants, and his combat boots.

"Sakura I have to go now. "

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you blossom."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back knowing it will be over soon. He pulled away, grabbed his pack, and walked out of the door.


End file.
